


Do the voice

by Ab3l



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Evan is a lil shit, High School, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first contribution to this ship is a high school au.<br/>Legendary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do the voice

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this ship is a high school au.  
> Legendary.

Evan slammed both of his fists on the table, making the others alert their attention to him. Brian stared at him, raising an eyebrow when Evan pointed at him. "We meet again, Terroriser." Brian gave him a dead pan look. "Evan we see each other every other period. What are you doing?" He asked, going back to his lunch. Evan didn't give up. "Its been exactly three days since you've done the voice. I need my daily fix!" He yelped and ducked when a milk carton flew by his head. "Oh fuck off! I told you I'm not doing the voice!" Evan began banging his fists on the table. "Do the voice! Do the voice!" Jonathan, who had been watching them amusedly the whole time had joined in after, along with the rest of the crew. Brian groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Fine!" He cleared his throat and grumbled. "I need to eliminate hoodini before he destroys the future." He said, in his token terminator voice. Evan whooped and raised both fists up. "Hoodini wins again!" Brian flipped him off, but Evan simply blew a kiss at him. "Thanks babe! I have to go, I am late for detention." Tyler groaned. "Dammit I just remembered the I'm stuck with you!" Evan laughed as Tyler play shoved him, faux yelling at him as they walked away for getting in in trouble with Mister Fischbach. Brian laughed softly as he watched Evan go, a small smile on his face without him realizing. He heard a moving noise in his direction, and looked over to Craig, who was making the stupidest face at him. Brian narrowed his eyes. "Babe, huh?" He teased. Brian sputtered, before shoving his far away. "Shut up, Craig! It doesn't mean anything, you know he says that to everyone." He grumbled. Craig shrugged. "Alright, just wondering why you had a hickey on your neck-"  
"Shit he said it wasn't noticeable!" He said quickly, lifting up his shirt. He only stopped when Craig had a stupid grin, and he realized that he just completely gave away his and Evan's formerly secret relationship to everyone in the table. They all gave him stupid looks, and he groaned, banging his head on the table.  
Well. Now they didn't have to worry about telling their friends.


End file.
